In certain environments it is advantageous to be able to identify the source of electromagnetic radiation that is received by a receiver system. For example, in one such environment, receivers acquire data signals from a plurality of transmitters or emitter sources, the identities of which may or may not be known. Prior techniques to identify signal sources have included analyzing acquired signals and processing them to separate them into individual signal streams that are believed to correspond to specific signal sources. After generating these individual signal streams, processing techniques have then attempted to identify the source of each signal stream. These existing algorithms for emitter or signal source identification, however, typically require high signal to noise ratio pulses, varying processing window lengths, and long pulse widths for accurate identification. It is desirable, therefore, to improve the performance of these prior signal source identification techniques.